


Album for Merlin

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2010 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For bonus challenge 6 at the 2010 summerpornathon: fanmixes. Merlin finds a mix CD Arthur made for him just after they started dating. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Album for Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for the image](http://i227.photobucket.com/albums/dd156/anna-kin/mixchallengej.jpg)
> 
> _I love the elegant curve of your giant ears_ (3:20)  
>  _You have the knees of a Greek Goddess_ (1:30)  
>  _Every time we snog it’s like I’m walking on the wind_ (2:27)  
>  _You are an annoying sod but I love you anyway_ (1:54)  
>  _Clowns and Daffodils_ (2:45)  
>  _Merlin is a wanker_ (8:02)  
>  _Don’t need him anyway_ (2:55)  
>  _I miss you_ (1:03)

It was at the bottom of a shoe box shoved to the back of the wardrobe, underneath old postcards and scribbled physics notes and a map of the London Underground. At first Merlin thought it was just blank, and he was about to put it aside when he noticed the little heart scrawled on the back.

The CD came out with a crisp _pop_ , as if it were brand new, but it must have been taken in and out before, because the opposite side was covered in Arthur’s handwriting – _Album for Merlin_ , it said, scribbled down one side. He raised his eyebrows and twisted it around to read the tracks.

He was still reading a minute or so later, when Arthur stomped up the stairs outside. “We’re almost out of bin liners,” he said. “We might have to head out again later, or else –” He stopped dead in the doorway, eyes falling on the box at Merlin’s feet.

“So, when did you do this?” said Merlin, holding up the CD. Arthur raised a finger, opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but no words came out.

“That,” he said eventually, “that’s – it’s none of your business, alright?” he dived for it, but Merlin dodged.

“It has my name on it,” he said. “Really, Arthur. I’m touched. Shall I put it on?”

“No!” Arthur exclaimed. “No. It was – I was sixteen and I’d just learned to play the guitar, and can we just put it in the rubbish, yeah?” He reached for it again, but Merlin snatched it away.

“No,” he said. “I want to keep it. It was for me, yeah? It’s got my name on it.”

“I was going to give it to you for your birthday,” said Arthur.

“Oh,” said Merlin. Then he thought back to his sixteenth birthday. “Ohhh. Right.” He flipped the CD round to read it again. “I guess that explains the eight minutes of calling me a wanker, then. I was wondering what I did to deserve that. Um. I’m sorry?”

“What? No, I’ve over that,” said Arthur. “We were kids, it was stupid. I just want to get rid of it, okay?”

“Do you really think I have the knees of a Greek goddess?” said Merlin absently, eyes still on the CD. Arthur groaned and grabbed at it vainly.

“Just promise me you will never, _never_ listen to it?” he said, pleading.

“I mean I always thought my knees were kind of ugly,” said Merlin, staring down at them.

“ _Mer_ lin,” said Arthur. “Look, we have clearing out to do, so can we just, y’know, get on with it?”

Merlin shook himself. “Sorry,” he said. “I just can’t believe you went to this much trouble over me. Did you really miss me that much?”

“What, after you dumped me?” said Arthur. Then, sheepishly, “yeah.”

Merlin dropped the CD back into the shoebox and kissed him, grinning. “You acted like you didn’t care. I’d never have – if I’d known.”

“Right,” said Arthur. “Now can we _please_ never speak of it again?”

Merlin laughed and buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” said Arthur, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist.

“I have to ask, though,” said Merlin. “What’s track five about?”

“You _really_ don’t want to know,” Arthur said darkly.


End file.
